A Charming Evolution
by Wo Long
Summary: What happens when the Charmed Ones meet the Xmen from Xmen Evolution? Will they join each other to fight a more greater evil or fight each other instead? Pairings will come in later chapters... Please RR
1. Trouble

What happens when the Charmed Ones meet the X-men from X-men Evolution? Will they fight each other or will they help each other to fight a much greater evil? Pairings will come up in later chapters… Please R/R

Disclaimer: I do not own neither my partner owns Charmed or X-men Evolution. All characters in here are merely borrowed. Some of the basic ideas of this story are also gotten from some of the episodes but were arranged for the story flow. Basically, the plot and the storyline is ours!!! Bwahahahaha!!!

A Charming Evolution

By: Robert Glen Abesamis and Christienne Torralba

Edited by Lara Autor

Charmed 1: Trouble 

Wyatt and his Aunt Paige were at the Halliwell Manor. Wyatt was reading a book while Paige was conjuring spells up in the attic. He could hear the racket all the way to his room.

"BAAAAAAM!!!". Wyatt thought that the earth was trying to swallow the Halliwell manor whole. _I better go check it out._ he thought. 

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was the boy's complete name. He is 13 years old. And he is normal.

Well. Not _really_ normal. He _is_ a kid that can disappear into blue and white swirls of light, can freeze things and at the same time explode things, has telekinesis (moving objects with your mind, and heal people. That does not put him in the _normal_ category

Wyatt is a witch. Well not really a _witch_ witch but a male witch. His mom, Piper Halliwell, is a Charmed One. His dad, Leo Wyatt, is a Whitelighter – an angel that protects witches. With pain and sacrifice and of course a lot of torture from the Elders – heavenly beings that are the bosses of Whitelighters – he was brought to this world. He was a result of an illegality, romantic relationships between witches and whitelighters are banned, big time. The Elders conceded, and allowed Leo and Piper to continue the relationship. Soon, they got married. And after a while, had him for a son.

Wyatt's aunt, Paige Matthews, was the product of a witch-whitelighter relationship as well. This time, between her mother and Sam, her mother's whitelighter. Because of this, Wyatt feels a special connection with her. Somehow, they are allies… they are of the same breed.

"BAAAAAAAAM!!!" Another explosion rocked the whole house again. Wyatt really had to check that out. He went out of his room and climbed up the set of stairs that led to the attic. He arrived there and saw that smoke was filling the entire room. 

"Aunt Paige?!" he called out. 

"Right here!" Paige replied.

The smoke cleared at last and he saw Paige lying in the floor. "What happened here?" Wyatt asked. 

"Well, I just had this thought that maybe snake eyes can pacify the effect of mandrake. Big mistake that was. Make sure I write that down.", Paige said.

Wyatt paused and then said, "Ooooooookay, What was the potion for?" 

"It think that by mixing those two things, it would really really make cool fireworks for the new year.", Paige grinned.

"Cool. maybe I can help later but right now, this calls up for the cleaning committee. I really think that by the time looks at this mess, she'd freak out. Big time.", Wyatt told her.

Paige rested her head on her arms and then replied, "Right. We don't want your mom to be mad at us for almost exploding the house to oblivion." They both laughed and cleaned the attic up.

After putting the last witchy trinket back in its rightful place, Paige heard someone opening the door. _That must be Piper_, she thought. "Can you finish cleaning while I go check the door?" she asked. Wyatt only nodded and then Paige went downstairs.

"Hey Piper." Paige said. Piper was at the door rushing in along with Leo and Phoebe. "Okay, so what's the rush?" Paige asked as she closed the door. 

"Damned demon!" Piper exclaimed. She dumped herself unceremoniously on the sofa and closed her eyes. Leo and Phoebe also took their seats. Leo began to explain. 

"Apparently, there was a demon that sent a fireball in…"

"P3, a demon appeared in P3 and we had no choice but to fight it. Eventually we killed it, but we really hated the audience impact," Phoebe continued.

Paige was shocked and scared at the same time. She didn't know what to do – this has happened before, and led to Prue's death. 

"The freaky thing about the audience impact part was that they didn't call us witches," Piper put in. 

Paige lifted her head, intrigued. "What did they call you?"

"Mutants."

After Leo answered, there was a loud thud that came from upstairs and then an explosion. "Wyatt?!?!" Piper called.

In the attic, a demon appeared out of nowhere and started shooting fireballs at the young boy. Wyatt telekinetically deflected the fireballs back to the demon. The demon dodged and then blinked, grabbed Wyatt by the throat and threw him to the floor. Wyatt retaliated by trying to explode it to pieces, but only resulted in pushing the demon to the other end of the room. 

The three sisters and Leo then orbed into the attic and saw what was happening. The demon stood again and threw a fireball to the group.

"Fireball!!!" Paige cried. The fireball orbed into her hands and she then sent it flying right back at the demon. The demon ducked. Piper and Wyatt waved their hands, and sent the demon to pieces. Finally, the demon exploded into smithereens.

"Mom!" Wyatt called out and then hugged his mom. Piper took him in her arms, along with Leo. 

"What was that all about?" Wyatt asked.

"The war starts," Leo said ominously.


	2. Something Good and Something to Worry Ab...

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters from X-men Evolution and Charmed and neither do we gain profit from it. We would like to gain profit from this fic but unfortunately it is almost impossible. 

A Charming Evolution

X-men Evolution 1: Something Good and Something to Worry About

                It was Friday morning. The sun was up once again as if promising everyone a wonderful day, well, maybe not everyone.

                Kitty woke up a little later than she usually did. She still felt sleepy and wished she'd stay in bed the whole day. Her bed was just so soft and luring her back to sleep.

                'If only I could stay in bed longer,' Kitty thought.

                She groaned as she remembered that the others wouldn't certainly agree with her idea. With that, she soon got up and readied herself for the day ahead.

                Everyone seems to be minding their own businesses as Rogue, Kurt, and Evan entered the kitchen. Logan was very busy reading the newspaper that he didn't even bothered to look up when they came in. Ororo on the other hand, was focused on watering the hanging plants by the window. Laughter suddenly erupted from the corner of the room. It was Jean and Scott and they were seated beside each other at the far end of the table. Both of them were laughing about something. Rogue was wondering what they're talking about but she didn't dare to ask. All of a sudden, Ororo's voice was heard.

                 "Good morning to the three of you," she said smiling.

                "Morning too, Auntie O," replied Evan as he sat himself on a chair at the opposite side of Jean and Scott. Both of them smiled at him.

                "Good morning too, Ororo," Rogue and Kurt said in unison.

                Rogue took a seat beside Kurt who was already busy eating his breakfast. She filled her plate with pancakes the same way Kurt did a while ago and began to eat.

                "Isn't Kitty up yet?" Ororo asked as she finished watering her plants.

                "Ah'm not sure. Last time Ah saw her, she was still in bed having a good night's sleep," answered Rogue.

                "I was just wondering because she usually wakes up earlier."

                "Ah just think she's tired 'coz of the Danger Room session last night."

                At that moment, Kitty suddenly entered the kitchen.

                "Good morning, guys,"

                "Good morning too, Kitty," everyone said in unison.

                "Oooh, pancakes! Did you leave some for me?" Kitty asked as she took a seat beside Rogue.

                "Vell, of course!" Kurt replied.

                The Professor soon came and was greeted by everybody. The X-men were already about to leave when the Professor cleared his throat to announce something. All turned their heads, looking at him.

                "Ororo, Logan, Hank, and I will be gone for the rest of the day. We have an important meeting to attend to," explained the Professor. The X-kids looked at each other and shrugged.

                "It's fine with us," said Bobby, looking at the others who were nodding their heads.

"Oh, by the way," continued the Professor. "Since there will be no one left here for the rest of the afternoon, I take you Jean and Scott to take full responsibility here while we're away. That would be after you arrive from school. We'll be back before 6pm. I expect to see everything in order when we come back."

                "Yes, Professor." Jean and Scott answered. And with that they left for school.

                The students of Bayville High were all smiles that day. Nothing would seem to take those away not even listening to Principal Kelly's boring end-of-term speech as another school year ended. At last, what they were waiting for came.

                "I think that's all. I congratulate all of you for doing a job well done and I look forward to seeing you once again next school term." 

                Principal Kelly ended his speech finally. As if on cue, the students quickly got up and left the hall immediately. Everyone was jumping for joy as if heaven granted a miracle.

                "Wahoo, school year's finally over!" said Evan happily. 

                "Yeah, good thing. We all deserve this break anyway. You know, after all we've been through this year. A lot of unexpected things happened especially 'coz people already know about us," Kitty said facing the others.

                "Kitty's right," muttered Rogue. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

                "Guys, I think we have to go. The Institute's kinda deserted right now," Scott finally said looking at his watch. They all agreed and followed him down the hallway. 

                Students swarmed the corridors of the school. Everyone were saying goodbye to their friends as if they'll never see each other again. As the X-men passed, not everybody acknowledged their presence. Whispers were heard and some gave them unwanted glances while the others didn't even seem to care. The X-men just ignored them. They didn't mind anyway. They went on walking and finally made their way out the hallway.

                "Oh, hi guys!" greeted Bobby as he opened the door. One by one, they entered. Evan went hurriedly to the kitchen as Kitty then collapsed on the sofa near her looking tired.

                "Finally, a break!" she sighed, hugging one of the sofa's pillows.

                "Hey, do ve have any snacks? I'm very hungry right now," Kurt said. 

                "By the way, where are the others?" Jean asked, looking around.

                "They're in the kitchen having some snacks. I guess you'd better join us, Kurt," Bobby offered making his way towards the kitchen.

                "Of course, I vill. Who says I von't?"

                "Ah think Ah'll go with Kurt. Ah'm kinda hungry too," Rogue said, turning on her heels to follow Kurt.

                "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Kitty muttered, standing up.

                Scott watched them leave the hall. He then turned around to see Jean smiling.

                "Looks like everybody's hungry," she said.

                "Yeah, no doubt about that," he replied.

                Jean nodded her head. "I'll just go to my room for a while. I forgot I have something to do," 

                "Ok," Scott said, watching her go up the stairs.

                "I think I'll fix my car instead," he told himself as he went outside.

                Several minutes later, Jean came down looking for Scott. She didn't find him in the hall and neither was he in his room. So she decided to look for him in the kitchen.

                'Maybe he got hungry too,' she thought. Just then, Kitty and Rogue came out from the kitchen. They were giggling and Kitty was munching a cookie.

                "Guys, have you seen Scott?" Jean asked.

                "No, we didn't. Why?" Kitty said, still facing Rogue.

                "Nothing. I was just wondering since he's just here awhile ago." 

                "Maybe he's in the garage or something," Rogue answered as she and Kitty faced her.

                "Maybe—" Jean cut her sentence short as she noticed the both of them staring at her with eyes wide open. 

                "What?" she asked curiously.

                "Uh, J-J-Jean…" Kitty said, her voice shaking as she pointed a trembling finger at Jean.

                "What is it?"

                "J-Jean, th-there's s-someone be-behind ya," Rogue finally said as she managed to finish Kitty's sentence.

                "C'mon guys, I have no time for jokes," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

                "This ain't no joke! Really,"

                Just then, Kurt came out carrying a pile of snacks.

                "Hey, this stuff is so good," he said, taking a bite on the sandwich. As he looked up, he stopped on his tracks; the pile of food he was carrying fell as he saw an unusual creature behind Jean. Its appearance was indescribable. A ball of fire came out from its hands. Jean's eyes narrowed as she noticed the look Kurt was giving her. It was the same as Kitty and Rogue's. All of a sudden, a creature appeared in front of them from nowhere. Jean was awestruck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. She moved nearer to it to make sure it wasn't just a dream. 

                "DUCK!" Kurt shouted as the creature behind Jean threw the fireball. He teleported her just in time before the fireball hit her. Kitty and Rogue did what Kurt said. 

                BAAAMMMM!!!

                "Sorry guys. I should've listened," Jean apologized.

                "It's alright. All we should worry about right now is how to get rid of these monsters," Kitty replied.

                "You're right. Ok guys, let's do it!"

                And so the fight began. The creatures were throwing fireballs on their direction as the four of them used their powers to avoid it.

                In the kitchen, Bobby and the others were wondering what that noise was. 

                BAAAMMM!!!

                "What was that?" Bobby asked.

                "Looks like there's a commotion going on," Jamie, also known as Multiple, said.

                "I think you're right," Evan replied.

                "Let's go look," Ray, also known as Cannonball, suggested.

                "Good idea," Bobby said as they heard another crash.

                BAAAMMMM!!!

                "Bad move, man!" Kurt said as another fireball missed him, smashing the vase instead.

                Just then, Ray, Jamie, Evan, and Bobby came out. A fireball went flying towards Bobby but Ray noticed it before it reached him.

                "Bobby, look out!"

                BAAAMMMM! 

                The fireball missed Bobby and hit the wall instead.

                "Whoa!" Bobby said as he quickly moved away. "Thanks! That was a close one."

                "Look at what's happening," Jamie said incredulously.

                They saw Kurt, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue battle some unusual creatures.

                "C'mon, let's go help them," Ray said as the four of them ran towards the others.

                "Uh-oh. Guys, looks like these monsters are increasing in number!" Rogue shouted out.

                "I see you're right!" replied Jean, seeing that three more creatures appeared. She was busy deflecting her enemy's fireballs using her telekinetic ability.

                CRASH!

                "Whoops! I could already imagine what the Professor would say the moment he sees this," muttered Kitty as the giant vase near her fell and crashed into pieces.

                Scott was awestruck the moment he opened the mansion's doors. There was chaos. He saw the others battling some odd creatures. Fireballs were raining down on them. The scenario made the Institute's main hall looked like a battlefield. Then, he saw a fireball hit the wall.

                BAAAMMM!!! 

                "W-what is going on in here?" he finally managed to say.

                "Scott, there's no time to explain!" Jean replied, deflecting a fireball.

                "I need to know."

                "Why don't ya just shut up, Scott, and help us in here!" shouted Rogue. She absorbed the creature's powers so that she's now capable of throwing fireballs and acquired some of its appearance.

                "Ugh, this is too gross!" she said with disgust as she looked down on the creature's unconscious form.

                "Absorbing a monster's powers isn't a good idea at all."

                Scott came running towards them, blasting the fireballs that came his way. All of them were very busy fighting and deflecting the fireballs. Soon, two of those odd creatures were the only ones left.

                "I think there's only two left," Scott told the others. They looked around to see that the other three's bodies lay on the floor, dead.

                "Ah don't think so. Look!" Rogue pointed her finger at Multiple seeing that he isn't the only one increasing but also the odd creatures as well, as five of them appeared from nowhere.

                "It seems like this game isn't over yet," Scott said. "C'mon, let's go!" 

                Scott ran towards Multiple with Rogue behind him. Another crash was heard and this time, the glass windows smashed into pieces. A fireball was thrown once again. Unfortunately, it landed on the curtains causing it to burst into flames. The X-kids were so focused on battling their enemies that they didn't notice it at first. But after awhile, Evan, smelling the smoke, turned around to see where it had come from. The sight of the curtains burning greeted him.

                "Guys, I think we have a problem," he shouted.

                "What is it?" the others replied.

                "The curtains are burning!" 

                "Oh no!" all of them said as they saw what Evan meant.

                "Quick! Someone put it out!" Scott yelled as he blasted a fireball.

                Bobby froze the burning curtains without second thought before it engulfs the whole Institute in flames. However, it made the curtains looked more like a glacier covering the windows.

                "Bobby, what did you do?" Kitty said.

                "I have no choice. There's no time to get water. And besides, ice could be a substitute," he explained.

                "Fine. C'mon, let's join the others."

                The fight went on and the X-kids didn't notice that an hour or so had already passed. Fortunately, only one of the odd creatures was left this time.

                "Ha! There's no escaping now!" Evan told it. It was staring at them, a fireball on its hands as if ready to release it anytime. There was no use though since all of them were now surrounding it. There really ain't no escape!

                Bobby surprised the creature as he turned the fireball into an ice ball. It slipped from the creature's hands and fell on the floor with a loud…

                CRASH!!

                "Now, let's get him!" Scott yelled.

                The others agreed, ready to attack.

                A black Rolls Royce stopped in front of the Institute. Its passengers came out from the car, one by one. Logan, Ororo, Hank, and the Professor made their way up the front steps. The sun had already set an hour ago and it left an impression that the X-kids were already having their dinner. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the inside.

                "Another one of their parties, I guess," Ororo sighed.

                Hank, however, noticed the broken windows.

                "It seems that they're having a wild party," he said. Ororo looked at him and saw what he meant.

                "They're in for it this time," she warned.

                "I smell trouble," Logan said, sniffing the air.

                Ororo opened the door quietly. The Professor went in first. The three of them followed and they were surprised at the sight that greeted them.

                The X-kids were having a good time torturing the remaining creature. Bobby already froze its left arm while its right was busy throwing fireballs at them.

                "That won't work, I'm telling you!" he said.

                "Jean, go for it!" Scott yelled. Jean, using her telekinetic ability, let the fireballs return to the creature. The impact was so strong that the creature exploded into pieces.

                "Hooray!!" the boys shouted with glee.

                "Yuck!" Kitty said, looking at her shirt that was now splattered with the creature's blood.

                "'Dis is our most disgusting enemy to date," Rogue added.

                "Guys, good work!" Scott told them.

                "Yeah!"

                Realization suddenly dawned on them as they looked around the main hall. The vases and statues were already on the floor, scattered into pieces. The paintings were burnt and even the walls. The windows too, were broken and the curtains remnants were turned to ice. The main hall looked like a complete mess. Everyone swallowed the lump on his or her throat.

                "U-uhm, guys, how will we clean this up?" Kitty asked.

                "That's the problem. We should clean this mess up at once before the Professor and the others arrive," Scott told them.

                "S-Scott, Ah think we don't have to," Rogue said, looking at the four adults who had just arrived. The others turned around to see what Rogue had meant. Indeed, she was right! There they are standing by the doorway. A look of surprise and disbelief were on Ororo and Beast's faces. Logan was looking around the room with narrow eyes and the Professor had no reaction at all. 

                "P-P-Professor!" Scott said nervously.

                "Uh-oh…looks like we're in trouble," Jean muttered not taking her eyes away from the four adults.

                "Yeah. We're in big, big trouble," Kitty added, nodding her head.


	3. Revelation of the Matriarchs

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize are not ours, nor are we getting money from what we're doing. We're just playing with them for a while. It's fun. We promise to put them back in one piece. J

A Charming Evolution

By: Robert Glen Abesamis and Christienne Torralba

Charmed POV 2: Revelation of the Matriarchs

The next day, the Halliwells decided to take a walk out and have picnic by the park. At least they get to spend some time off. They still don't understand what happened at P3 yesterday. _Mutants, Phoebe thought. She was uneasy about that very idea but it sounded as if science was involved, not magic. But how would that explain the freak demon attack to Wyatt last night? _

Paige drove the way to the park. They reached the place and the men, Leo and Wyatt, brought out all the goodies while three sisters prepared their place. They all sat down on the mat and Piper started the conversation.

"Who wants to have some cookies?" she asked.

"I do, I do!!!" Paige grabbed the box and started munching. Phoebe grabbed her sandwich while Leo and Wyatt played with the Frisbee. Phoebe stood up and said, "I'm gonna take a walk for a while so don't worry about me," she told her sisters.

"Sure." Paige replied, munched on more cookies and then lied down on Piper's lap.

Phoebe took a stroll down the peaceful park. Everything was green, everything was alive. She was enjoying the scenery until she saw Wyatt's Frisbee whizzing towards her. She caught it, and Wyatt came running to her. 

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said.

"Not a problem," Phoebe smiled. She handed the Frisbee to Wyatt and when their hands touched, she felt an electrical surge pass through her. The wind suddenly picked up. It was a premonition.

_Phoebe saw all of them: Leo, Wyatt, Piper, Paige, Eva, Prue and herself in a pyramid. She can see intricate hieroglyphics on the walls. They were with other people that looked like warriors. She did not feel any anger towards them but in fact, it was the very opposite. She felt an inane peace with the other people. What was weird though, is that the warriors manifested powers that she had never seen before. Definitely not witchcraft. She did not know who they were but it looked like this future tells her that she knows them. _

_There was a young guy in shades that sent off red light, a woman that could control weather, a younger woman that had powers like Prue did, a guy that can send flames, another guy that controls ice, a guy in red that apparently had power over metal, a guy in a wheelchair that had telepathic powers, a weird-looking blue-skinned guy that could teleport, another blue guy that looked like a hideous demon, a man made of steel, a guy that can run really, really fast and a young woman that can pass through walls._

_They all looked powerful and are poised to fight. They also prepared to fight. Phoebe got herself ready in her fighting stance, Piper with her hands ready to make anything and everything explode into oblivion, Wyatt same as her mother, Paige in her Evil Enchantress mode got ready to summon flames and lightning, Prue, ready to wave her hands, and Leo and Eva, ready to throw their most potent potions._

_There was a green light that glowed really bright from the chamber below. Something was coming. A guy in an Egyptian costume appeared and suddenly a big wave of energy, powerful energy, swept through all of them. Leo tried to orb out, but it was too late. All of them got thrown away, draining them of all their energy. _

_Piper and Wyatt were thrown to the wall, Phoebe, Paige and Prue to the other wall and Leo and Eva on the floor. The others also fell and got thrown away. Then… everything went black._

Phoebe then fainted. 

Wyatt was screaming out loud, "DAD, MOM, AUNT PAIGE! HELP!!!" Wyatt knew it was a premonition but he knew that his Aunt Phoebe could handle premonitions. _Whatever it was, it was pretty darn draining her powers, he thought. _

The two Halliwells and Leo came. Leo was checking for a pulse. "She just fainted," he concluded. 

"Phew," Piper sighed. "What happened here?"

"Aunt Phoebe got a premonition from me and it affected her bad. I don't know what happened but it started to get windy, and then she just fainted."

Paige ordered, "Well, let's get her home so she can rest. Leo and Wyatt, take her now to the manor while we finish cleaning up the mess." Leo and Wyatt orbed Phoebe home and then Piper and Paige cleaned up the picnic area.

At home, Phoebe felt a little better and opened her eyes. She realized that she was at the manor now. She got up and was sitting on the sofa when Wyatt came in. "Here's your tea," he said. Phoebe got the tea and sipped some. 

"What did you see?" Wyatt asked. Paige and Piper entered the living room along with Leo. "I think we also have the right to know," Piper told her. So Phoebe told them about her premonition. About the Egyptian setting, the guy in the Egyptian costume. All of it. She took another sip of her tea, and then rested her head on her hands.

"So you are saying that all of us including Eva were fighting this very powerful demon, and that the Power of Three is screwed?" Paige definitely had a way with words.

"Well… No. Since it was in the future, we can change it. I mean, that is the purpose of my premonitions," Phoebe replied.

"Leo, can you check the Elders about this Egyptian demon?" Piper asked dearly. Leo nodded and then orbed to the heavens. Wyatt said, "Can we check the Book of Shadows and find some answers?"

"Good idea," Phoebe replied.

All of them stood up from the sofa and then went to the attic. After a few minutes…

"Nothing!" Piper declared and at the same time, frustrated. "How are we supposed to find the way on how to defend ourselves because apparently, we are screwed now?"

"Well, we can call for some matriarchal help," Paige answered. They decided that it was a good idea so Wyatt quickly brought the candles out and then Phoebe lighted them. Then all the four recited the spell to call spirits.

Prudence, Patricia, Penelope 

_Blood of our Blood_

_Our sister, Our mother, Our grandmother_

_We call upon thee_

They finished the chant and soon, wind was gathering in the attic. This was the cue to them that the spell had worked indeed. After a minute, three spirits materialized. One was Patty, the Charmed Ones' mother, Penny, the Charmed Ones' grandmother and Prue, their sister who was killed by a demon many years ago. The three sisters and Wyatt hugged all of them after they completely materialized. 

Prue asked, "Okay so what is the problem?" Phoebe narrated to them about her long premonition. 

"It sounds like it was true…" Patty said. 

"What was it?" Phoebe asked.

Penny started, "We heard from the Elders…" 

Suddenly, Leo orbed back with Eva.

"Hi Eva, what brings you here?" Piper asked.

"I read some tea leaves and it ordered me to come here to face a destiny. They showed that there is a powerful kind of force awakening. He is more powerful than anyone of us; even the Power of Three cannot stop him. Not even the Power of Three and the Gypsy magic combined. The world is doomed," Eva said ominously.

"That's right." Penny told the Charmed Ones. Everyone turned to Penny as she started telling a story.

"We heard from the Elders that all of the demondom is back because of an unknown man. Every demon that you vanquished has returned from the demonic wasteland except for the Demonic Kids as the Nothing absorbed them. When they said _every_ demon, they meant everyone that you vanquished so far as of last week."

"That means that the two demons that we killed yesterday are gone for good…" Piper murmured.

"There was this guy that had this power and he resurrected all of the demons in the demonic wasteland last week. From the info that they gathered, they did not come back to kill the Charmed Ones but instead to destroy this world by releasing the Apocalypse through his Four Horsemen. The 'Apocalypse' is capable of destroying the world and is immortal but only the three prophesized children can defeat him. The Elders still don't know on who is the prophesized children but one is a 'mutant'." 

"There's that word again… what _is a mutant? When a demon attacked at P3 and scared the people out of their wits and saw our powers, they said that we were mutants…" Piper wondered._

"I don't know what they are," Prue answered. "Neither do the Elders."

Piper sighed in disappointment. 

"But I can give you a contact. Call this Professor Xavier at his academy. You can find that probably in the yellow pages and he knows that you guys are gonna call," Prue revealed.

"We better be going," Patty told them, "Blessed be."

And with that, all of the 3 spirits disappeared. 

Eva declared, "Let us start calling him now." Piper and the others agreed and went downstairs.

"To the yellow pages!" Paige said.


End file.
